


Blame

by tveckling



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is emotionally stumpted, Family Feels, Gen, Late Night Conversations, sorry Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “None of this is your fault.”





	Blame

Bruce was sitting still, looking more like a statue than a living, breathing man as he stared out over the city. Anyone else would have turned away, scared to even get close to him, but Richard refused to let his steps as much as falter. He felt the heavy atmosphere, the tension that was almost electric, but he didn’t let it stop him. Without hesitation he sat down next to Bruce, letting his legs swing over the edge.

“None of this is your fault, you know,” he said without preamble. Bruce wasn’t looking at him, but Richard hadn’t expected anything else. He knew more than anyone, save possibly Alfred, how hardheaded Bruce was, and how incompetent he could be when it came to feelings. “You might pretend otherwise and people might actually believe otherwise, but we both know you’re a man. A normal, human man. There are things that you can’t foresee, and if you don’t know about it how are you supposed to stop it?”

“There are many things I should have done,” Bruce answered. He still didn’t look at Richard.

“When you figure out how to travel through time, maybe then you could do something. But this was unavoidable, Bruce. Even Clark wouldn’t have done any better.” Richard waited but when he received no answer he shook his head. “Jay took Damian on patrol; they were bothering Tim too much, so Alfred gave them a disappointed speech and sent them on their way. I asked Cass to join up with them, make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Did Tim wake up?”

Only thanks to his intimate knowledge of Bruce could Richard see the changes in his face, the way his lips tightened ever so slightly, how his eyes flickered just a moment. He was worried. As though Richard didn’t already know.

“Not yet, although if Alfred hadn’t intervened I’m sure he would have soon enough. But don’t worry, he’ll be fine. What he needs right now is rest.”

“I know,” Bruce said stiffly.

“Of course you do. You probably check his vitals every other minute, just to be sure.” Richard sighed. “Wouldn’t it be better if you stopped this and went back home? You won’t be able to actually focus on anything until Tim wakes up. Besides, it’s not just Jay and Damian that I’m worried about.” That actually did get a reaction, with Bruce turning to look at him. “If you come across some domestic abuser tonight, or someone being beaten up, or some criminals who wouldn’t willingly surrender, do you think you would be able to deal with them like normal? Honestly?”

Bruce only looked at him, face closed off.

“Come on, Bruce. Let’s go home. The city doesn’t need you tonight, but you need to be with Tim. I need to see him, too. And I know you want to be there when he wakes up.”

Bruce slowly turned to look out over the city, silently, and Richard let him think. It wasn’t hard to do when he already knew what Bruce would choose to do. He knew Bruce well, probably too well in his opinion. When Bruce sighed and stood up Richard followed without a word, only letting his shoulder lean against Bruce’s for a short moment before they headed home.


End file.
